Promise
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Liz knew she'd never been the comforting type, but she tried to be, just for him. The best she could do was squeeze him tight and whisper, "It's going to be okay. I promise." Set in the season four finale when Kenneth gets fired. I'm a huge fan of the motherly-Liz/Kenneth thing so here you go.


Liz's eyes were torn away from Jenna and Paul as the microphone screeched from behind them. A loud voice- thick with alcohol- rang out. "Hey, everybody. I got _fired _today."

She whirled around. The voice sounded familiar, but _different. _It was far too angry; tainted by frustration. _Who is that? _she wondered.

And then she saw him.

_Kenneth._

"You won't have Kenneth Ellen Parcell to kick around anymore!" Kenneth shouted into the microphone. He was swaying slightly, holding onto the microphone stand like it was rooted to the ground. "So I want to tell you people what I _really _think of you."

Tracy went up to the front, snatching the microphone from the blonde ex-page. "This ain't a-"

But Kenneth grabbed it back, hugging it against him like a child would its teddy bear. "No! _No!_" He staggered away from the actor, and finally raised the microphone to his mouth again. "For four long years, I have listened to you all complain about your east coast media elite problems. Your apartment renovations, and your overpriced Star Wars memorabilia."

Carol frowned, staring at Kenneth. "That doorman is hammered."

Liz ignored him, her dark eyes glued to the ex-page. She couldn't believe that Kenneth had been fired. He was the very image of a perfect page, not to mention how sweet and cheerful he always was. _This can't be happening._

"I have watched you throw away better food than my family eats at _Christmas._" continued Kenneth, spitting out each word like it was poison on his tongue. "And I have _loved_ it! You people... you're my best friends. And I hope you get everything you want in life." He stumbled backward, throwing the microphone to the floor, and headed for the exit.

Jack approached him, barring his way. "Kenneth…" he began, placing his hands gently- but firmly- on the ex-page's shoulders. Kenneth wrestled away and turned back to the crowd, his expression a mask of blind fury.

"So kiss my face!" he shouted.

Carol leaned toward Liz and whispered, "That was actually really sweet."

"I'll see you _all _in heaven!" Kenneth finished. He tottered backward toward Jack, stopping momentarily to flash his signature, dazzling grin and give a thumbs-up to everyone. "Have a wonderful summer!"

He disappeared into the crowd then, leaving the crowd murmuring amongst themselves. Liz felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She hurried after him, on Jack's heels. She could hear Carol calling her name from behind her, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered right then.

They finally caught up to Kenneth near the exit, where he had stopped, his blue eyes unfocused and dizzy. "Kenneth!" called Liz, going over to him hastily and putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

He looked at her, and it took a moment for recognition to flicker across his gaze. "Ms Lemon. Mr Donachey."

"What _happened?_" Jack demanded. "Who fired you, Kenneth?"

"It's all my fault." the ex-page said in a small voice. "I-I just didn't want to get promoted. I didn't want to leave you all." His lower lip wobbled, and Liz's heart went out to him.

"Come here, Kenneth." she said, and wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his face to her shirt and cried. Liz knew she'd never been the comforting type, but she tried to be, just for him. The best she could do was squeeze him tight and whisper, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Liz looked up to see that it was Jack, a sober look in his fierce blue eyes. "I'll make some calls." he murmured.

"Y-You don't have to… to do that for _me, _Mr Donachey…" Kenneth said, his voice muffled by Liz's shirt.

"You're right." Jack agreed. "I don't have to. But Kenneth, I _want _to."

Kenneth looked up, his eyes blotchy and red from crying, but filled with awe. "What?"

"You're the best page we have." Jack told him. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Sir, are you serious?" The ex-page fumbled his sleeve across his face, drying his tears.

"Of course!" Liz exclaimed.

Kenneth grinned. "Th...Thank you… Mr D-Donachey…" Tears welled up in his eyes, and he buried his face in Liz's shirt again.

"Why don't you come home with me." Liz said gently, brushing his blonde hair from his face. She led Kenneth toward the exit, but on her way out, she mouthed _thank you _to Jack.

Jack just smiled.

And Liz smiled, too.

_He really cares._


End file.
